1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable transmittance element, optical system, and optical apparatus utilizing an electrochromic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 6-95165 discloses a structure of a variable transmittance element in which an electrochromic (“EC”) layer and an electrolyte layer are laminated between a pair of transparent electrode layers held between a pair of substrates. The variable transmittance element utilizes an EC material which is colored by electric control and has a reversibly changing transmittance. JP 9-152634 proposes to provide an antireflective film on the side of the substrate opposite to the transparent electrode so as to improve the transmittance of the variable transmittance element that uses the EC material.
When each of these variable transmittance elements is used for the image-pickup optical system and the light quantity is adjusted, a deterioration of the imaging performance caused by the diffraction phenomenon of the conventional variable aperture diaphragm is restrained, and the image-pickup optical system becomes smaller because it requires no driver unlike an ND filter and the arrangement limitation reduces. In addition, it has higher transmittance in the decolored state and is less likely to exhibit the polarization dependency than that of a variable transmittance element that utilizes liquid crystal and a polarizer.
JP 2005-77825 proposes to provide an antireflective layer between a substrate and a transparent electrode. The antireflective layer has a refractive index between the reflective indexes of the substrate and the transparent electrode so as to improve the transmittance of a variable transmittance element that uses an EC material.
However, the conventional variable transmittance element that uses the EC material causes interferences among the layers and reflections due to the refractive index differences of the interfaces among the substrate, the transparent electrode, the EC layer, and the electrolyte layer. Hence, the image-pickup optical system utilizing the variable transmittance element has degraded image performance due to insufficient wavelength flatness (color balance) of the transmitted light and the ghosts caused by the high reflectance.
According to JP 2005-77825, a dielectric thin film having a refractive index between 1.75 and 1.95 can reduce reflections between the substrate and the transparent electrode. It is however difficult to restrain reflections caused by interferences between the transparent electrode layer and EC layer and thus is insufficient to improve the wavelength flatness of the transmitted light and to restrain the ghosts. Moreover, it is technically difficult to stably manufacture (mass-produce) the dielectric thin film having a refractive index between 1.75 and 1.95.